More than who I am
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto sucede al dia siguiente del final de Cuffed... mi primer intento de escribir en primera persona. Kate POV. Disfruten. Feliz 2012! M, por las dudas!


**Y llegamos a las 80! Para despedir un año increíble! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a los que comentan, no solo por simpatía, sino porque me inspiran a seguir con sus opiniones y afecto! **

**Por primer vez me atreví a escribir en primera persona. No es que me crea Kate Beckett, quien pudiera? Solo Stana! Lo que ocurre es que me pareció que viéndolo desde su punto de vista, podría expresar mejor sus emociones, espero que les guste! Esto es nuevo para mi!  
><strong>

**More than who I am**

Me levanto esta mañana y cumplo con mi rutina diaria. Sonrío con la cabeza hundida en mi almohada, fantaseando con tenerlo a mi lado, acariciarlo, sentir sus manos sobre mi piel…

Finalmente hago un poco de yoga aeróbica, desayuno y me ducho… sabiendo que lo vería en un rato…

Llego al precinto y mientras subo en el ascensor, me descubro mirando la sucesión de números, como si hoy particularmente, fueran más despacio.

Cuando por fin llego al cuarto piso y las puertas se abren, miro hacia mi escritorio, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, como muchos días, no todos, en los que él adivinaba que yo lo necesitaba, y llegaba más temprano.

No está. Respiro hondo y ruego para que Ryan o Esposito me estuvieran esperando con un caso, así tendría la excusa perfecta para llamarlo.

_"Dime que me necesitas"_ Dios! Acaso él se da cuenta de cuanto lo necesito? De cuanto significa para mi que él me sonría todos los días? De cómo me gustaría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que yo también lo amo?

Cierro los ojos un momento para recuperar la compostura, cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras y sus ojos ese día en que recibí el disparo, siento que mis piernas tiemblan, que no puedo respirar…

Y cuando estoy por sentarme en mi escritorio, siento sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi hombro. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, ya no puedo evitar mis reacciones a él y de alguna manera, él lo sabe.

Cuando giro mi cabeza para mirarlo, me está sonriendo, sus ojos cargados de emoción, como si supera lo que me pasa…

Miro sus labios y me pregunto cuando podré volver a sentirlos sobre los míos… y entonces él se acerca.

-Kate… podemos hablar?- me dice en tono bajo, más serio de lo que me gusta escucharlo.

-Dime…- lo miro expectante.

-En realidad te gustaría volver a pasar una noche esposada a mi?- me dice él con nerviosismo.

-Con esposas o sin ellas- me animo a decirle- y sacando el detalle del tigre… lo disfruté, Castle… esa es la verdad.

-Porque… estuve pensando…

-No te prestaré mis esposas, Castle…- le digo en broma.

-Pensé que podríamos, no se… salir a comer… hacer algo juntos…

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con las esposas?- me animo a preguntar.

-Es que… desde ayer a la mañana, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… ni un solo minuto…

Me pregunto si mi corazón se escucha desde donde él está, porque si es así, me moriría de vergüenza. Cómo es posible que me diga algo como eso en medio del precinto?

-Castle…- logro articular y él sonríe- la verdad es que a mi me pasa lo mismo…- digo y luego me arrepiento- será parte del efecto residual de la droga?- invento.

-Yo creo que podría ser…- contesta él- pero mientras tanto… puedes venir un minuto?

Me levanto de la silla y lo sigo a la sala de descanso. Estamos solos y cuando él cierra la puerta, noto que las persianas están bajas. Frunzo el entrecejo sin comprender lo que pasa y lo veo acercarse.

-Kate…- dice él y acaricia mi cara mirando mis labios de cerca y yo pienso que podría morirme ahí, sin poder saber lo que quería decirme.

-Si…- me escucho decir, aunque mi voz suena desconocida.

-Quiero besarte…- dijo él y yo abro los ojos sin comprender.

-Por qué?- soy una tonta, de todo lo que pude haber dicho, digo eso? "_Si, por favor_" hubiera sonado más adecuado dado mi deseo.

Necesito hacerlo…

_Si, por favor_… pienso pero no me atrevo a decir. _Por favor, por favor, por favor_… pero no logro expresarlo, al menos con mi boca.

-No me lo impedirás? No me dirás que no?- pregunta él confundido.

-No…- digo solo yo, y luego agrego- debe ser por la droga…- y sonrío… si, sonrío y le doy a entender que quiero que me bese. Después de todo no es tan difícil.

Me mira sonriente, entiende mi mensaje. Y luego mira mis labios. Dios! Es un experto en la anticipación. Ningún actor de Hollywood lo hubiera hecho mejor que él, seguro…

Y ahí es cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, y maldigo haberme olvidado lo increíble que se sentían. Esa entrega, esa firmeza, la forma en que su lengua testea mi boca, y entonces me dejo llevar, y lo abrazo, y le devuelvo cada beso como si estuviéramos en otro lugar, en otro momento…

Siento mi corazón latir sobre el suyo y eso es increíble, siempre estuvimos sincronizados de manera especial, pero su corazón contra el mío es perfecto.

Él separa su boca de la mía y sonríe con complicidad. Se lo que está pensando y es exactamente lo que yo estoy pensando.

Me abraza brevemente y me mira a los ojos con intensidad. Abre la puerta y yo camino tras él. Tomo mis cosas y él se pone su saco. Caminamos juntos hacia el ascensor. Nadie nos impide irnos, y si intentara hacerlo, no nos importaría.

_"Quiero ser más de lo que soy"_ repito en mi cabeza mientras él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos en el ascensor.

Él toma las llaves de mi auto y por primera vez desde que estuvimos en Los Angeles, se sienta frente al volante.

Y yo no digo nada, porque no me importa …

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi casa y luego de entrar, él me toma entre sus brazos y me mira a los ojos.<p>

-Te amo, Kate…- me dice y me doy cuenta de que ambos tenemos lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le digo y sonrío, satisfecha de haber podido expresarlo.

Me levanta en brazos y me lleva a mi habitación. Me recuesta en mi cama y comienza a quitarme la ropa mientras me acaricia. Mis cinco sentidos están focalizados en lo que él hace y él lo sabe.

Una vez que estoy en sus brazos, cambiamos posiciones y hago lo mismo con él. Mis manos recorren su cuerpo como si quisiera grabarlo en mi mente para siempre. Y luego lo miro a los ojos y nos damos cuenta de que el momento ha llegado.

Hacemos el amor con una intensidad que nos deja sin aliento. Así debe ser nuestra primera vez, que es la que sin duda más se recuerda…

Aún jadeando y con una sonrisa, me sostiene en sus brazos mientras me recupero del clímax. Luego nos acostamos frente a frente, muy cerca, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro y él me mira con esos ojos que me fascinan.

-Siempre supe que llegaría este momento…- me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Yo también…- digo yo y él besa mis labios con ternura.

-Sabes que lo de las drogas fue una excusa… - dice él, dándome a entender que lo tenía en claro.

-Ah si?- le digo yo y ambos nos reímos.

Me ve reflexiva y acaricia mi cara, sin preguntar.

-El otro día… le dije a mi terapeuta que quería ser más que quien era… y creo que esto que nos pasa es parte de lo que yo quería para mi vida…

-Por fin…- jadea él y se coloca encima de mí.

Me encanta sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Y su deseo se convierte rápidamente en el mío. Lo miro, lo siento y aún no puedo comprender como pudimos esperar tanto para esto…

Pero no importa, porque ya lo tengo conmigo, ya no hará falta fantasear con él al despertar, él se encargará de despertarme todas las mañanas… o si tengo suerte, lo despertaré yo a él…

* * *

><p><strong>MUY FELIZ 2012 para todos! Gracias por seguirme y por el apoyo!<strong>


End file.
